


Daydream of a Hero

by Aria_Breuer



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Frodo's Fantasy, Gen, Hero Cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9727313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: Frodo Baggins often dreams of being a hero, rescuing the damsel in distress, and defeating a dragon, much in the same way as Bilbo Baggins, his cousin. This is that story.My take on the hero’s cliché.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** I do not own The Lord of the Rings. J.R.R. Tolkien does.
> 
> Happy Valentine’s Day! So yes, this story follows the basic principles of being a hero in a fairytale setting. Or in this case a fantasy setting. Either way, let’s get started. :)

Frodo Baggins, a curly brown haired, twelve year old hobbit with bright eyes and a warm, plucky smile, sat down on a bench in front of Bag End. The book he had had so many adventures in it. He wanted to be like those dashing knights, saving damsels, facing dragons. Hmm… just what would life be like if he were that hero?

_Frodo rode into town on his chestnut horse named Lily. Oh, this was the moment he dreamed of. He just arrived in Bywater. There were a large number of hobbits cheering his name on, celebrating him for a day of chivalry. Yes. It was going according to plan._

_“Frodo!” screamed a familiar feminine voice. It was Pearl Took with her long golden curls and usual satin dress, screaming from a tower. “Save me! Where are you? Frodo!”_

_“I’m coming!” Frodo rode on and on for hours. At last, he made it. But the tower was no easy feat. “Where’s the door?”_

_“That way. Hurry!” Pearl screamed._

_Frodo smashed through the wall. His shoulder hurt, but he was inside the tower. There were stairs. The dragon wasn’t too far away. He climbed higher and higher, facing off knights that were against him. And for what? Was he really going to knock them down yet?_

“Frodo, dinner!” Bilbo called from the kitchen window.

“Oh,” Frodo took his book inside the house. It was good to have the quiet life, but still, as he entered the dining room, his mind drifted once more on his vision.

_He knocked the knights down. They were out cold. Good. He was that much closer. Oh no! The dragon. He threw a sword at it. The dragon was gone, limping away. He did it. He saved Pearl! He rushed inside the room to find Pearl flinging her arms around his shoulders. They shared a passionate kiss. It was so beautiful._

_“Marry me?” Frodo asked her._

_“All right, my knight in shining armor,” Pearl said, kissing him square on the lips._

“Frodo, your food’s getting cold,” Bilbo told him.

Frodo shrugged. Yes, he ate his meal, but even he had to admit that sometimes, it was good to be the hero of one’s story. And it certainly was for him, as far as the daydream went. He had no idea what a real adventure would be like until he was on one.

The End.


End file.
